


havent you seen the headlines death is dead and dave strider killed it

by itsdave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave
Summary: Dave and Karkat talk about death, ghosts, and popcorn.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180





	havent you seen the headlines death is dead and dave strider killed it

KARKAT: THESE RULES MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE, DAVE.  
KARKAT: WE SHOULD BE PLAYING TROLL CHESS.  
KARKAT: TROLL CHESS MAKES SENSE.  
DAVE: yeah well were not playin troll chess because troll chess uses live bugs and i am not alchemizing living beings for my own amusement ok thats skeevy as fuck  
DAVE: that is like item one in daves list of morally dubious ass shit  
DAVE: thou shalt not create life just for the hell of it  
KARKAT: TROLLS HAVE A *VERY* DIFFERENT ATTITUDE ABOUT THAT.  
DAVE: yeah i bet  
KARKAT: ACTUALLY, I’M NOT SURE ALTERNIA HAD A SINGLE GAME THAT *DIDN’T* INVOLVE CREATING LIFE IN SOME WAY. IT WAS SERIOUSLY NOT A BIG DEAL.  
DAVE: yeah well on earth it was  
DAVE: and on planet dave it most definitely is ok you dont fuck around with that  
KARKAT: OH COME ON, DAVE, GET OFF YOUR HIGH FUCKING HOOFBEAST.  
KARKAT: THE ONLY REASON YOU EXIST AT ALL IS BECAUSE JOHN FUCKED AROUND WITH LIFE AND CREATED YOU!  
KARKAT: AND LOOK AT ME! I FUCKED AROUND WITH LIFE AND FUCKING CREATED MYSELF AND EVERY ONE OF MY FRIENDS! TWICE!  
DAVE: oh yeah and howd that work out for you  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: aw fuck  
KARKAT: I DON’T KNOW, DAVE, WHY DON’T YOU TAKE A LOOK AROUND AT ALL MY FRIENDS AND TELL ME.  
DAVE: shit im sorry karkat  
KARKAT: YEAH WELL, IT PROVES YOU RIGHT I GUESS, SO...  
KARKAT: *ENJOY!*  
DAVE: ugh  
DAVE: im sorry and all but man you lined that shit up for me so thats kinda on you too  
KARKAT: YEAH I GUESS IT FUCKING IS.  
DAVE: oh my GOD this sucks i cant say anything right here can i when the fuck did this happen  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ugh  
DAVE: look karkat i know your friends are “dead” and all  
KARKAT: OH FUCK YOU.  
DAVE: but hey you can still see them!  
DAVE: you see them all the fucking time in the dream bubbles like if anything you should be gettin kinda sick of them by now  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD.  
DAVE: cmon i mean doesnt it make you feel better knowing theyre out there  
DAVE: like actually physically out there not just some alive in our memories bullshit  
DAVE: like you can literally walk up to them and say hey whats shakin see any good movies lately  
DAVE: and it turns out they fucking HAVE thats sweet as hell  
KARKAT: I DON’T KNOW.  
KARKAT: ...I GUESS I’VE BEEN THINKING A LOT ABOUT THIS LATELY.  
DAVE: oh god dammit here it comes were not actually ever gonna play chess are we  
KARKAT: OH, I’M SORRY, DAVE! IS THE CRUSHING IMMENSITY OF MY EXISTENTIAL DREAD GETTING IN THE WAY OF YOUR FUN TIME? YOUR ENJOYMENT OF THIS STUPID GAME WHERE THE PIECES DON’T EVEN FUCKING MOVE ON THEIR OWN?  
DAVE: ugh fine  
DAVE: come on  
DAVE: lay it on me  
DAVE: crush me with your existential dread karkat im ready for you  
KARKAT: THANK YOU!  
KARKAT: OK, SO, I GUESS I’VE JUST BEEN FEELING... OVERWHELMED BY THE WHOLE PROSPECT.  
DAVE: of what  
DAVE: death?  
DAVE: bro i dont wanna make you feel like youre not special but i dont think youre exactly the first person to stumble across that particular line of thought  
KARKAT: OH FUCK YOU. I *AM* ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO THINK ABOUT THIS IN TERMS OF THOSE STUPID DREAM BUBBLES, AREN’T I?  
DAVE: yeah i guess  
KARKAT: YOU’RE GODDAMN RIGHT I AM!  
KARKAT: SO AT FIRST I WAS INCREDIBLY DISTURBED BY THEM BECAUSE... WELL BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE THEY STOPPED MAKING LIFE SPECIAL.  
KARKAT: LIKE I KNOW I WAS JUST GOING ON ABOUT HOW CREATING LIFE ISN’T A BIG DEAL, BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT. ONCE YOU’RE HERE AND KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON AROUND YOU, IT STARTS TO FEEL REALLY FUCKING SPECIAL, ACTUALLY.  
KARKAT: BUT IF WHEN YOU DIE YOU JUST WAKE UP AND KEEP LIVING SOMEWHERE ELSE, THEN ISN’T IT ALL EXACTLY THE SAME?  
KARKAT: IF BEING DEAD IS NO DIFFERENT, HOW IS BEING ALIVE FUCKING SPECIAL AT ALL?  
DAVE: yeah i think i get that  
KARKAT: WELL GREAT, YOU’RE CAUGHT UP TO PAST ME. BUT THAT’S TOO FUCKING BAD BECAUSE NOW I DON’T FEEL LIKE THAT AT ALL!  
DAVE: ugh ok well can you put now you on the phone please i wanna rap with that guy  
KARKAT: SURE. UH, THIS IS NOW ME NOW...  
DAVE: sweet whatchu got  
KARKAT: OK, NOW THAT I’VE ACTUALLY SPENT SOME SERIOUS TIME WANDERING AROUND THOSE BUBBLES, TALKING TO ALL THOSE GHOSTS, MY OPINION HAS COMPLETELY CHANGED.  
KARKAT: I THINK DEATH *IS* DIFFERENT. MOSTLY BECAUSE THERE’S SO FUCKING MUCH OF IT! IT COMPLETELY OUTWEIGHS THE SPECIALNESS OF LIFE, JUST BY VIRTUE OF MASS ALONE.  
KARKAT: BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN IT’S INTERESTING. THAT DOESN’T MEAN THERE’S A POINT TO IT. IN FACT I’M PRETTY FUCKING SURE THERE *ISN’T* A POINT!  
KARKAT: LIKE THERE’S THE ALPHA TIMELINE, WHICH I *GUESS* IS WHERE WE ARE, AND THEN THERE’S FUCKING *EVERYTHING ELSE.*  
KARKAT: THAT IS THE BULK OF EXISTENCE: SHIT THAT BY DEFINITION DOESN’T MATTER.  
KARKAT: IT’S JUST ALL SO FUCKING... POINTLESS!  
DAVE: dude karkat i gotta say this is some incredibly dark shit even for you  
KARKAT: COME ON, DAVE, IT’S NOT *THAT* DARK.  
DAVE: fuck you you told me this was an existential crisis and now youre tellin me existence is pointless  
DAVE: i mean to be fair you got a pretty high daily existential crisis quota to begin with but you are walkin the boulevard of fucking broken dreams right now buddy  
KARKAT: I DIDN’T SAY IT WAS AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS, I SAID IT WAS EXISTENTIAL DREAD! THAT’S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CATEGORY!  
KARKAT: ...BUT I CAN SEE WHAT YOU MEAN.  
KARKAT: HM. MAYBE I DON’T MEAN EXISTENCE IS *POINTLESS.*  
KARKAT: I MEAN IT DEFINITELY IS IN THAT IT’S NOT PART OF THE ALPHA TIMELINE.  
KARKAT: BUT I’M NOT WORRIED THAT IT’S POINTLESS THE WAY YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT.  
DAVE: good  
KARKAT: I GUESS I’M MORE WORRIED THAT...  
KARKAT: THAT IT MIGHT BE REALLY MIND NUMBINGLY BORING.  
DAVE: boring??  
KARKAT: YEAH!  
KARKAT: THINK ABOUT IT... WHAT THE FUCK DO THOSE GHOSTS *DO* ALL DAY??  
KARKAT: ARE DAYS EVEN A THING FOR THEM?  
KARKAT: THEY JUST... EXIST... FOREVER?  
KARKAT: THAT’S INSANE!  
DAVE: hey man watch yourself pretty sure im in that existing forever camp too  
DAVE: you gotta be careful what you say you never know who might be a daywalker immortal  
KARKAT: UGH, NO!  
KARKAT: AND BY THAT I OF COURSE MEAN FUCK YOU FOR BRINGING THAT UP, YOU KNOW THAT IS A SORE SUBJECT WITH ME.  
KARKAT: BUT ALSO JUST... NO.  
KARKAT: THIS IS DIFFERENT.  
KARKAT: LIKE YOU’RE “IMMORTAL,” YES, BUT YOU CAN STILL DEFINITELY DIE.  
KARKAT: BUT WHEN YOU’RE A GHOST... WHAT THE FUCK COMES NEXT?  
KARKAT: THERE’S NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!  
KARKAT: YOU’RE JUST... THERE.  
KARKAT: FOR ETERNITY!  
DAVE: i donno that doesnt sound so bad to me  
KARKAT: HOW THE FUCK COULD IT NOT??  
DAVE: shrug  
KARKAT: AND WE’RE ALWAYS JUST A HAIR’S BREADTH AWAY FROM IT!  
KARKAT: YOU’VE SEEN ALL THOSE GHOST VERSIONS OF US OUT THERE!  
KARKAT: AT SOME POINT THEY *WERE* US! AND THEN THEY TURNED LEFT AND WE TURNED RIGHT, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, BOOM! WE’RE HERE AND THEY’RE THERE!  
KARKAT: WE COULD STUMBLE INTO A DOOMED TIMELINE AT ANY MOMENT, DAVE!  
KARKAT: OR WHAT IF WE DON’T?  
KARKAT: WHAT IF WE JUST DIE IN AN UNBELIEVABLY POINTLESS WAY AND THE TIMELINE CARRIES ON WITHOUT US?  
KARKAT: WHAT IF WE’RE JUST MAKING POPCORN, AND THE FUCKING MICROWAVE EXPLODES AND ENGULFS US BOTH IN FLAMES??  
KARKAT: AND IT TURNS OUT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO LEFT THE TINFOIL ON THE PACKAGE, SO THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING IS TECHNICALLY YOUR FAULT, SO THE POWERS THAT BE JUDGE YOUR DEATH TO BE JUST, SO EVEN THOUGH I’M DEAD I AT LEAST GET THE SUPREME PLEASURE OF DRAGGING YOUR IMMORTAL ASS TO THE AFTERLIFE WITH ME?  
KARKAT: WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO-  
DAVE: whoa whoa whoa hold the fuck up  
DAVE: why does my death have to be just  
DAVE: cant i be a hero?  
KARKAT: NO YOU FUCKING CAN’T! I’M TRYING TO-  
DAVE: no no fuck that we gotta clear this shit up right now  
DAVE: i did NOT leave the foil on the popcorn no way  
DAVE: YOU did  
KARKAT: OH WHAT THE FUCK-  
DAVE: yeah bro you left it on cuz you were too busy daydreamin about dane cook or whatever and you just tossed the whole fucker in the microwave without a single howdeedo  
DAVE: i was in the next room mindin my own business when my super god tier senses perked the fuck up and i KNEW  
DAVE: karkats in danger i whispered to myself  
DAVE: i rushed to the kitchen as fast as my cape would carry me but i was too fuckin late  
DAVE: the whole thing burst into a fireball and turned us both into butter flavored charcoal  
DAVE: my valiant efforts did not however go unnoticed by fate and i died a beautiful heros death as the angels wept  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD, DAVE! I’M TRYING TO MAKE A POINT HERE!  
DAVE: yeah me too and its that if i gotta die in a popcorn inferno im goin out in fuckin style saving your ass  
KARKAT: YOU DIDN’T FUCKING SAVE ME, DAVE! I GOT INCINERATED!  
KARKAT: YOU GOT A CONSOLATION HERO’S DEATH!!  
KARKAT: YOU SUCKED SO MUCH AT BEING A HERO FATE JUST GAVE IT TO YOU SO YOU WOULDN’T FEEL BAD ABOUT YOURSELF!  
DAVE: nooo no way man i was a fuckin martyr  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD THIS IS SO IDIOTIC!  
KARKAT: LOOK. WHATEVER HAPPENED IN THIS COMPLETELY FABRICATED POPCORN FIASCO, WE’VE ESTABLISHED THAT IT WIPED BOTH OF US OFF THE FACE OF THE METEOR, RIGHT?  
KARKAT: WE’RE TOAST. LITERALLY.  
KARKAT: TEREZI CAME IN TO MAKE SOME COFFEE AND FOUND HERSELF KNEE DEEP IN THE FLUFFY ASH THAT WAS SO RECENTLY OUR LIVING BREATHING BODIES.  
KARKAT: THE SMELL OF CHARRED FLESH OVERWHELMED HER SENSITIVE NOSE AND SHE PASSED OUT AND ROSE FOUND HER HOURS LATER MAKING SNOW ANGELS IN OUR MINGLED DUSTY REMAINS.  
KARKAT: RIGHT???  
DAVE: yep same page totally  
KARKAT: *OKAY!* SO LET’S SAY THAT HAPPENED.  
KARKAT: FUCKING THEN WHAT?  
KARKAT: WE JUST WAKE UP IN A DREAM BUBBLE AND WHAT?  
KARKAT: WE’RE THERE FOREVER??  
DAVE: yeah i kinda think so man  
DAVE: i think were exactly us except with ghosty white eyes and suddenly a whole lot less shit on our plates  
KARKAT: THAT IS SO FUCKING STUPID!  
DAVE: well luckily we dont gotta worry about it cuz from this day forward neither of us is ever making popcorn again  
DAVE: that shit is terrifying  
DAVE: were puttin fuckin gamzee on popcorn duty from now on  
DAVE: ill just slide a note in the air duct informing him hell get it i bet he makes surprisingly good popcorn everybodys always got a hidden talent  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD DAVE CAN YOU PLEASE STAY FOCUSED FOR A SINGLE SECOND?  
KARKAT: IT IS INCREDIBLY HARD TO HOLD A GOOD PISS FIT WHEN YOU KEEP GOING ON THESE SUPREMELY STUPID TANGENTS!  
DAVE: oh is it oh nooo  
KARKAT: COME ON DAVE, PLEASE! THIS IS REALLY FREAKING ME OUT!  
DAVE: what the thought of being a ghost?  
KARKAT: YES!! IT SOUNDS TERRIFYING AND BORING AND STUPID!  
DAVE: im not so sure dude if im bein honest i think it sounds kinda relaxing  
KARKAT: RELAXING??  
DAVE: hell yeah!  
KARKAT: DAVE, ALL WE FUCKING *DO* IS RELAX! AND FRANKLY I THINK WE KIND OF SUCK AT IT!  
DAVE: what no we dont were awesome at it  
KARKAT: ARE WE, DAVE?  
KARKAT: YOU JUST SPENT THE BETTER PART OF AN HOUR “TEACHING” HUMAN CHESS AT ME.  
KARKAT: AND TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST I DON’T THINK YOU ACTUALLY KNOW THE RULES!  
KARKAT: AND NOW WE’RE NOT EVEN FUCKING PLAYING BECAUSE WE’RE TOO BUSY TALKING ABOUT DEATH!  
KARKAT: FACE IT: OUR VERSION OF RELAXING SUCKS ASS.  
DAVE: okay karkat first of all  
DAVE: all humans are dead so i am now officially the authority on what exactly constitute the rules of chess  
DAVE: the buck fuckin stops with me theres nobody left knows how to play who can say im wrong  
KARKAT: ROSE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT KNOWS HOW TO PLAY CHESS.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: fuck  
DAVE: i bet she totally does  
DAVE: ok well dont fuckin ask her about it cuz her rules are gonna be way less fun than mine  
KARKAT: HAHA.  
DAVE: hey theres a laugh now were gettin somewhere  
KARKAT: |:B  
DAVE: haha okay and SECOND maybe we dont have fuckin lounge chairs and an umbrella in a coconut or whatever  
DAVE: but i happen to really like our version of relaxing and i think when youre not busy bein all full of piss and vinegar you do too  
DAVE: like i dont wanna step over any remaining weird invisible lines about our past here or anything  
DAVE: but from what weve told each other i got a pretty good idea that wed both take this situation over our previous ones any day  
DAVE: due in no small part to how “relaxing” it is in comparison  
DAVE: am i wrong  
KARKAT: ...NO, YOU’RE NOT WRONG, DAVE.  
DAVE: right awesome  
DAVE: never am  
DAVE: so anyway  
DAVE: i guess what im sayin is im really pretty fucking happy here with you  
DAVE: and i am also not particularly looking forward to the time a bazillion light years from now when we have to actually get off this meteor and meet some teen ancestors and fight jack and fuck knows what other monsters skaias cookin up for us as we speak  
DAVE: and if by some chance in the aftermath of the great popcorn tragedy of paradox spaces equivalent of 2009 it turned out we didnt make it  
DAVE: and instead we had to kick it for all eternity in some kooky ass amalgamation of our memories where like your crab lusus is off in the distance climbing my empire state building  
DAVE: i guess id be pretty okay with that  
DAVE: like im not sayin i WANT that to happen  
DAVE: all things considered i would like to stay alive obviously i would like to not burn to death and id like to see john and jade again  
DAVE: also im only halfway through that book you loaned me and i really wanna see how it ends  
DAVE: but guess what youd be there to just tell me how it ends so who cares thats fine  
DAVE: what im sayin is its gonna be fine no matter what ok  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: but just to be safe i think from now on we should seriously set up some strict popcorn making rules  
DAVE: like if theres one thing weve learned today its that the whole corn popping process is a fuckin death trap  
DAVE: so how bout every time we do it i put the package in with the foil still on  
DAVE: then you real quick take the foil off  
DAVE: that way if it does all go to shit ill have that just death locked in just in case  
KARKAT: DAVE, THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN AWESOME WAY FOR US TO *ACTUALLY* KILL OURSELVES MAKING POPCORN.  
DAVE: dang youre right ok new plan  
DAVE: ill make the popcorn all by myself from now on  
DAVE: with you at a safe distance behind a blast screen with earmuffs all wrapped up in a blanket  
DAVE: and ill make extra sure not to do anything heroic or evil while im at it  
DAVE: ill just do times tables in my head the entire time thatll prolly work hows that  
KARKAT: YEAH, I GUESS THAT SOUNDS GOOD.  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: oh my god how can you possibly still be all mopey  
DAVE: i feel like i just polished the HELL outta that turd of a conversation  
DAVE: you can eat offa that turd and i think you should its a whole lot cleaner than any plate on this meteor  
DAVE: havent you seen the headlines karkat?  
DAVE: death is dead and dave strider killed it  
DAVE: so what the fuck is wrong  
KARKAT: COME ON, DAVE. YOU KNOW WHAT I’M THINKING ABOUT.  
DAVE: no i fucking dont  
KARKAT: YES YOU DO. THERE’S ONE MORE SCENARIO, AND FRANKLY IT’S THE MOST LIKELY BY A LONG FUCKING STRETCH.  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: WHAT IF...  
KARKAT: WHAT IF I’M MAKING THE POPCORN BY MYSELF.  
DAVE: no fuck that  
KARKAT: SERIOUSLY, DAVE. WHAT IF I’M MAKING IT BY MYSELF AND YOU’RE IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM OR SOMETHING SO YOUR STUPID MADE UP GOD TIER SENSES DON’T KICK IN UNTIL IT’S TOO LATE?  
DAVE: thats not gonna happen  
KARKAT: OH ISN’T IT?  
KARKAT: WHY THE FUCK WOULDN’T THAT HAPPEN, DAVE?  
KARKAT: I MEAN HONESTLY I DON’T FEEL LIKE I’M EXAGGERATING WHEN I SAY IT IS EXTREMELY EXCEEDINGLY LIKELY TO HAPPEN!  
DAVE: well then fuck you i disagree i think youre exaggerating a whole fucking lot  
KARKAT: COME ON DAVE, I’M NOT AND YOU KNOW IT.  
DAVE: yes you fucking are because im not gonna BE in the bathroom ok im always gonna protect you obviously  
DAVE: im never going to let you make the popcorn alone ok karkat im not that stupid i wouldnt do that  
KARKAT: DAVE...  
DAVE: ok lets just say  
DAVE: lets just say for the sake of argument to get you to stop fucking whining at me with those big stupid jaundiced puppydog eyes  
DAVE: ...that you make the popcorn by yourself  
DAVE: okay lets just say that does fucking happen and i cant protect you cuz im like hogtied on a set of railroad tracks while youre off making popcorn like a stupid little moron with the munchies and youre too fuckin snack obsessed apparently to even help save me from this big mustachioed wild west villain who tied me up like that would be the only possible fucking reason i wouldnt be there  
DAVE: ok even THEN...  
DAVE: if something did happen...  
DAVE: id obviously just fucking come find you ok??  
DAVE: easy!  
KARKAT: YOU’D FIND ME?  
DAVE: yes of fucking course i would!  
DAVE: id just like fucking go to sleep and look for you and wake up again and keep trying dream bubbles holding up your picture asking have you seen this idiot  
DAVE: itd be a huge bitch because thered be a million ghosts who looked exactly like you but id just keep goin til i finally found the you you  
DAVE: and then when i did id give vriska the secret signal we worked out ahead of time where i raise my eyebrows in morse code and shed fucking put me to sleep forever and then bam were together again problem solved  
DAVE: i mean rose and kanayad prolly have to like mop my brow and shove cheetos in my mouth every now and again to keep me alive but thats fine cheetos are great im a hundred percent content with that  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: THAT’S WHAT YOU’D DO.  
DAVE: yes thats what id fucking do!  
DAVE: jesus karkat why are you even asking me this??  
DAVE: ok we have already fucking established how cool it is that you can see your dead friends and death isnt actually as final as we thought so what the fuck!  
DAVE: you are literally the only person i know who can possibly start a conversation with “hey you know how the afterlife is a literal physical place you can visit” and end it with “whats gonna happen if i die and we never see each other again!”  
DAVE: ok that actually makes no fucking sense!  
DAVE: like obviously id make damn sure we saw each other again so your whole argument is completely pointless!  
DAVE: its pointless and its stupid and its kind of pissing me off!  
DAVE: so can we please just stop talking about it because im pretty sure we fucking solved this one ok case fucking closed!  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: OK.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: oh my god  
DAVE: oh my god i cant believe i just yelled at you like that karkat jesus  
DAVE: im really really sorry  
KARKAT: IT’S OK, DAVE.  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: hey karkat  
KARKAT: YEAH?  
DAVE: ...if youre not too mad at me for yelling at you  
DAVE: do you think you could uh  
DAVE: could you maybe like come over here and sit on the couch with me  
KARKAT: OH. YEAH.  
DAVE: is that weird  
KARKAT: NO!  
DAVE: ok good  
DAVE: thanks  
DAVE: i guess i just  
DAVE: i just really kinda wanna be next to you right now is that ok  
KARKAT: YEAH, IT’S OK.  
KARKAT: I... I THINK I REALLY WANT THAT TOO.  
DAVE: ok good  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: this is nice  
KARKAT: YEAH.  
DAVE: yeah  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: man i dont think im gonna be able to eat popcorn again for a while  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD, ME NEITHER.  
KARKAT: SORRY ABOUT THAT.  
DAVE: yeah you really fucked me on this one vantas  
DAVE: i dont know what im gonna do without popcorn  
DAVE: i...  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: i love popcorn  
KARKAT: ...YEAH?  
DAVE: yeah man  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: I LOVE POPCORN TOO, DAVE.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: cool  
KARKAT: YEAH. COOL.  



End file.
